dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Magic
|class=Magic/Power Up |similar='Black Water Mist Manipulation Sorcery Possession Time Breaker mind control' }} Dark Magic is a special magic utilized by the Demon God Demigra and Towa in the ''Xenoverse'' series in order to turn people into darker and more powerful versions of themselves. It is said by Trunks: Xeno that when someone is afflicted by this dark magic, they become more sinister and their power is multiplied. Overview Versions There are several different dark magic effects: ;Villainous Mode *The caster can power up their target with evil energy giving them red eyes briefly when activated and a dark aura when active. *The caster can gives the user pure red eyes and a dark aura via a lasting power boost named. *The target is given the user pure red eyes and a dark aura. This is due to Mira directly controlling the target. Also, the user is under the control of the caster. *The caster can take control over their target, mind controlling them into doing what they want. *The caster can also have a mind-controlled entity perform a Brainwash Attack to take control over nearby adversaries, effectively turning them into brainwashed allies. *Demigra has the target undergo a powerful transformation, the user's body turns a purplish color, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. This form is playable. ;Supervillain *The Time Breakers have the target undergo a powerful transformation, their body turns a whitish/silver color, their eyes become a hot pink, and they gain the broken infinity emblem on their foreheads. *There is also a weaker version that acts as a cross between Villainous Mode and the Supervillain form as it acts as a Power Up but has the same eye and aura color as the Supervillain form, but lacks the changes in body color and glowing Time Breaker symbol. Strengths Démigra and Towa use this technique during the events of Xenoverse during the Time Breakers attempt at changing history for the worse. It is used on several characters throughout history in order to change history, making characters darker. Towa's version of the state is her giving them some of Mira's power, however, she is unable to fully control them, only giving them negative thoughts. Demigra's version allows him to send some of his power to the target and allows for full control. Demigra's Dark Magic can even be cast via another technique such as Wormholes. Generally, all those infected by the Dark Magic are stronger and more dangerous than they were previously, similar to the effects of Manipulation Sorcery, however, unlike Manipulation Sorcery, it can control people untainted by evil like Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks, and Pan. Some like Raditz and Mr. Satan are even capable of feats and techniques they wouldn't be able to do normally such as Raditz dodging Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! and escaping the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon or Mr. Satan being able to use Flight, fire Ki Blasts, and techniques like Spirit Explosion. Furthermore, in some cases, the infected target will be able to use some of Demigra's skills such as Bloody Sauce, Rage Saucer, Darkness Mixer, and Baked Sphere. Those under the effects of Supervillain power up or transformation may use these and other skills such as Marbling Drop, Peeler Storm, Brainwash Attack, or Gigantic Ki Blast. Most beings infected by Dark Magic are unaware they are under its effects, though people around them may notice they are not their usual selves, such as Burter and Jeice noticing Dark Ginyu's change in personality and the strange behavior of Dark Guldo and Dark Recoome in Xenoverse 2. Some characters such as Chronoa, Elder Kai, and Xeno Trunks are shown to be capable of sensing the dark evil energy effecting those under dark magic (this ability is likely due to their positions as Chronoa and Elder Kai are Supreme Kais while Xeno Trunks is Attendant Supreme Kai). It is also possible to manipulate those infected by it to alter their actions or even cause them to transform into their higher forms. Demigra's Wormholes seem to have the ability to infect people with Demigra's Dark Magic, though apparently without Demigra being in direct control. Also unlike Demigra or Towa, it is apparently capable controlling extremely powerful villains like Broly, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, & Omega Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) grants whoever consumes it an aura of Dark Magic and the ability to use Villainous Mode, presumably as a side effect from the Fruit being exposed to the effects of the Demon Realm. Towa also altered the fruit to test her new spell that induces an early version of the Supervillain state (that acts as a power-up, rather than a transformation) in Turles and Lord Slug by shaving off some of their life force. Interestingly, though normally Dark Magic doesn't work on deities or those who possess Godly ki, as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu are capable of using the unfinished Supervillain power-up state as shown in promotional screenshots. It is implied that Goku Black and Future Zamasu somehow managed to replicate the spell and utilized it on themselves or that they allowed themselves to be empowered by an unknown source. Interestingly, Grotesque Zamasu seems to be able to activate the power-up at will as he uses it in an attempt to overpower Future Trunks in their sword clash during the Warrior of Hope Saga implying Future Zamasu and/or Goku Black are responsible for their empowerment which is inherited by their fusion. Goku Black can utilize it in both his base and Super Saiyan Rosé forms while Fused Zamasu can utilize it in his base and Half-Corrupted form. It should be noted that in the case of Future Zamasu his immortality protects him from having his life shaved as his natural lifespan is limitless thus he can utilize the spell on himself without negatively being effected. In the Infinite History Saga, Dabura can utilize Dark Magic just like his sister and can even utilize Towa's Supervillain spell which she presumably taught to Dabura after saving his life by secretly altering the scroll for Age 774 before her own death in Age ??? which he utilizes as part of his plan to take revenge on the Time Patrol. Dabura is powerful enough to control fighters like Future Jiren (though Future Jiren is weaker than his main timeline counterpart according to Hit). It is implied that Dabura was responsible for empowering Cabba, Frost, and Hit during the Battle with Universe Six Saga and the villains featured in the Warrior of Hope Saga as part of his plan to gather damage energy to empower both himself and Fu. Fu can use his genetic mother's Supervillain spell, though if the Future Warrior decides to assist Fu in his experiments the people he empowers with Supervillain power-up act as allies. Weaknesses Demigra's Dark Magic is not foolproof, as according to the Supreme Kai of Time Demigra can only control someone who is weaker than he is, and the magic does not affect Gods (those who possess godly ki or Saiyans who have absorbed God's Crimson Radiance of the Super Saiyan God form) and fails to have any control over Beerus (due to him being a God of Destruction) or Goku (due to having absorbed God's crimson radiance during his time as a Super Saiyan God and later becoming a God-like Saiyan). Likewise, it would not affect Chronoa and angels such as Whis. Even while under Demigra's full control physically, the target may be able to resist it mentally as Gohan, Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks were able to mentally resist despite their bodies still being under Demigra's control, even as their bodies continue to fight against their will. Even while fighting the Future Warrior under Demigra's control, Xeno Trunks resisted by telling the Future Warrior to keep attacking him despite his injuries, as the dark magic can be dispelled by giving the infected target a sound beating (demonstrated several times by the Future Warrior). However one must possess a powerful enough will to resist the control of beings like Demigra as Gotenks was unable to mentally resist like Gohan, Vegeta, and Xeno Trunks. In Xenoverse 2 in the Parallel Quest: "Wake Up!", Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are able to mentally resist the effects of Supervillain Mode while having no control over their bodies after taking a certain amount of damage, indicating that taking damage does weaken the hold of Dark Magic. It is also possible to counter the dark magic with good magic before it has fully taken control of the target, as Chronoa demonstrated when she prevented the Future Warrior from falling under Demigra's control using her godly magical powers. It would also have no effect on Super Saiyan Blue nor God-like Saiyan or any Saiyan who has absorbed the God's crimson radiance of the Super Saiyan God form due to both forms' godly ki. Also despite being immune, it is shown that a god like Beerus can fake being under its effects, deceiving the user into thinking the target is under their control when they are not, allowing them to attack the user when they let their guard down, just as Beerus did to Demigra. Presumably, Towa's Dark Magic has the same weaknesses as Demigra's, though in Xenoverse 2 she managed to become strong enough to control the likes of Broly, Majin Buu, Janemba, Golden Frieza, and Metal Cooler. She was also apparently aware that dark magic does not work on deities or entities who possess Godly ki (presumably by studying Demigra's failure to control Beerus and Goku, as she is shown to be quite knowledgeable about history) as she chose to manipulate Beerus and Whis via deception during Frieza's revenge. Also unlike Demigra, she used it primarily to control villains and relied on her scientific knowledge and Time Breaker mind control to brainwash the likes of Bardock and the Future Warrior to turn them in the Masked Saiyan and Masked Future Warrior, who she then could power up with Dark Magic by shaving off some of their life to grant them an imperfect version of the Supervillain form. By focusing on empowering villains and allies, Towa could use their evil desires to her advantage, similar to Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery and by empowering brainwashed fighters she was able to keep them under control and prevent them from potentially revealing her plans if they managed to mentally resist the magic's control. However, her brainwashing could be dispelled in the same manner as Dark Magic, by given the brainwashed person a sound beating. As shown in the Super Pack 4 DLC, it is possible for deities like Goku Black and Future Zamasu to be affected the unfinished Supervillain power-up, though it is currently unclear how this feat was achieved nor is it known if Future Zamasu and Black willing used the spell on themselves as it is possible that it may not work on deities or those normally immune to Dark Magic unless said beings cause or willing allow their life force to be shaved off to acquire greater power. Both versions of Supervillain also have the potentially dangerous side effect of shortening the recipient's life due to part of their life force being shaved off to induce the transformation, though Towa seemed to ignore this for the most part, except when Mira induced the Supervillain transformation in himself by exceeding his power limiter which caused his body to become overloaded with energy, which Towa stated could produce an explosion that could destroy the entire universe. Additionally, during their Expert Mission training, the Future Warrior learns several techniques for countering Brainwash Attacks which can be used by certain enemies encountered during expert missions to turn fellow Time Patrollers against their allies by brainwashing them with Dark Magic. The first method is for an ally to hit someone who has not yet been completely brainwashed, which prevents them from being brainwashed completely, though requires the aid of an unaffected ally. If a Time Patroller falls under control they can free themselves by defeating a doppelgänger of himself that represents the Dark Magic controlling them inside a mental realm known as the World of Mind Control. The final method is the same one used to deal with anyone brainwashed with Dark Magic in Parallel Quests or story, by giving them a sound beating. The first two methods can be used be only in Expert Missions and certain Online Events. List of influenced characters Villainous Mode First Stage *Appule *Raspberry *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa (Base/Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) *Guldo *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form/Final Form) Second Stage *DodoriaDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Burter *Jeice *Turles *Lord Slug *Frieza (1st Form/Final Form/Full Power) *Cooler (Fourth Form) *Meta-Cooler Corps. *Mr. Satan *Cell Juniors *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Cell (Imperfect/Full Power) *Android 17/Future Android 17 *Android 18/Future Android 18 *Android 16/Future Android 16 *Majin Buu *Piccolo *Kid Buu *Broly *Bardock *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan, Infected) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Pan *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron *Future Warrior's Ego Third Stage *Cell (Full Power) *Frieza (Full Power) *Gohan (Ultimate) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Trunks: Xeno (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Supervillain First Stage *Nappa (Great Ape) *Vegeta (Great Ape) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Turles *Lord Slug *Frieza (First Form/Full Power/Golden) *Cooler (Fourth Form/Final Form) *Android 16/Future Android 16 *Cell (First Form/Perfect/Full Power) *Android 17 *Mira *Broly *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *Janemba *Appule *Raspberry *Meta-Cooler *Masked Saiyan *Masked Future Warrior *Time Patrollers (Expert Mission Brainwash) *World of Mind Control Doppelgänger (Expert Mission Brainwash) *Gohan *Goten *Trunks (Kid, GT) *Pan (Base, Infected) *Mr. Satan *Nail *Piccolo *Yamcha *Super 17 *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Omega Shenron *Hit *Cabba *Frost *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Zamasu *Fused Zamasu (Base/Half-Corrupted) *Dabura (Majin) *Android 13 Second Stage *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Cell (Full Power) *Frieza (Golden) *Janemba (Super) *Kid Buu *Meta-Cooler *Mira *Omega Shenron *Yamcha Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Trivia *There have been multiple names for the form that the dark magic empowered character's take, including Dark form, Atrocious form, Fiendish form, and Villainous Mode. *Demigra's Dark Magic is similar to Mad & Control Dials that appear in the One Piece video game One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Both can turn good characters into evil versions of themselves with dark auras, red eyes, and aggressive/violent tendencies. Both also allow the main antagonists of their respective games (Demigra & Blackbeard) to manipulate/control people under their influence and force the games' protagonists (and their uncorrupted allies) to fight their corrupted allies in order to restore them back to normal. *While Supervillain Mode eventually replaces Villainous Mode in Xenoverse 2, Villainous Mode still appears in certain quests. Additionally, though they are not playable in Xenoverse 2, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu's third stage Villainous Mode forms appear in certain expert missions as random non-playable enemies. They share this trait with Mira's Final Form. *Interestingly though gods and those with Godly ki are normally immune to the effects of Dark Magic, Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu can use first stage Supervillain Mode. However, it is implied that Goku Black and Zamasu are using the spell on themselves to power up which makes sense seeing as how they are both Kais and would presumably know how to use magical arts. It This implies that one can empower themselves with Dark Magic even if they are a god, God-like Saiyan, or possess Godly ki. Presumably, through the use of the Time Rings, they may have learned of Towa's spell or developed the technique on their own, as it simply requires the recipient's life be shaved off to increase power. Note Future Zamasu would be an ideal candidate due to his immortality thus he has no problem with shortening his lifespan which is limitless. **Alternatively gods are able to resist being controlled by Dark Magic, which may explain how Beerus was able to seemingly shrug off Demigra's attempts to control him through his mirage and may have even allowed him to fake being under Demigra's control by allowing Demigra to partially empower him just to lure out his manipulator, though since he was resistant he was able to free himself easily. Presumably, Goku simply resisted being controlled completely as he wanted to stop Demigra. If true this would make Dark Magic for deities similar to Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery for strong-willed individuals like Vegeta, who allowed Babidi to awaken the evil in his heart. Thus it may be possible for a deity to willingly allow themselves to be empowered and/or controlled by Dark Magic if it suits their purposes though they can presumably resist it at any time and thus are never completely under the user's control (unless the user is empowering themselves). *In Xenoverse the Future Warrior is unable to use Villainous Mode themselves but their Ego doppelgänger created by Elder Kai can presumably to represent the darkness within the warrior's heart due to their inflated ego (though it may also be a lingering side effect of Demigra's attempt to control them). However, when they are turned into the Masked Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 they use first stage Supervillain Mode making it the only time they fall completely under the influence of Dark Magic. The second Future Warrior cannot use Villainous Mode or Supervillain Mode, through their World of Mind Control doppelgänger, while the Warrior is mentally resisting the Brainwash Attack with the Supervillain Mode, empowered doppelgänger representing the dark magic trying to possess and take control of them. *Despite the Supervillain spell shaving off life in Xenoverse 2, the obvious drawbacks of this are never depicted in the story nor is it explained how much life is actually shaved off. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Magia Oscura ca:Màgia Fosca d'en Démigra Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques